It Didn't Mean Anything
by smiles'n'dialls
Summary: What if Sam saw when Carly and Freddie kissed in iGoodbye? How does she feel? And what does Freddie feel, is he as in love with Carly as once previously thought?


**A/N: Sorry if this is really bad, I wrote it late after I finished crying over iGoodbye, how could they end with Creddie?! Well, this is how I thought it should have ended.**

**Warning: This is rather fluffy and _extremely _cliché, but it was all my feels over this episode and Seddie.**

**Hope you like it! x**

* * *

Sam walked away, her spirits down.

Carly was moving to Italy.

She wouldn't see her again for such a long time.

And the worst part; She had just witnessed Carly and Freddie kiss.

It's not as if she cared, Carly was her best friend, and she hated Freddie, _didn't she?_ Sam only wanted what was best for the both of them, even if it felt like her feelings had been scrunched up like a paper ball and thrown into the bin.

He just looked so _happy. _Sam knew of Freddie's ever-lasting feelings for Carly, and how they were never reciprocated. She would stare at him, as he stared at her, and feel this somewhat horrible feeling well up inside her. Almost like sadness, and she hated to admit it, but jealousy.

Sam was never the one for confessing her feelings to anyone, but as tears streamed down her face of their own accord, she couldn't deny it anymore.

Sam loved Freddie.

It had taken her years to come to this realisation. He was always just so... irritating. Everything he wore, talked about, or even just his presence, annoyed her. But just recently, for whatever strange reason, made her crave for _more. _She had grown to love his dorky smile, his twinkling, gorgeous eyes... She scolded herself. This was not meant to happen.

Earlier that night, did she believe that Seddie would work out again?

Yes.

Did it?

No.

Did she want it to?

Yes.

But it wouldn't, and those tears couldn't stop pouring from her blue eyes.

Sam hopped onto her new motor-cycle and just drove. Nowhere in particular, she just wanted to get away from it all.

Wind whistled past her ears as she decided where she would go. Not a special place, just the park.

She really did feel lonely.

Her brown leather jacket was her only source of heat and she was cradling it close to her as more tears spilled onto her shirt. No one was around, so she just spoke aloud, attempting closure like they did in the movies.

"You stupid idiot. Why'd you have to make me like you? Why you? Fredward, you nub." Sam's voice was hoarse as she choked out the words that had been playing over and over again in her mind.

"If you're in love with me, why don't you just say so?" Freddie's voice pierced the silence.

Sam spun around, flabbergasted. He walked towards her, with a half grin on his face and stopped a little distance away.

"H-h-how'd you know I was here?" Sam was a little creeped out, was he _stalking her? _He chuckled.

"I'm not stalking you, Sam, if that's what you're thinking... Intuition, I guess." He cocked his head to one side, staring at the gorgeous girl standing before him.

"Well you can leave now." Sam bit her lip to turn and walk away.

"So you're... Not in love with me?" Freddie was playing with her. She spun around again, and the fiery look graced her eyes once again. "Because I am. Not in love with me... with you..." He finished lamely.

Sam giggled. "You're such a nerd." But her eyes welled up again. "I saw what happened with Carly..." Sam sniffed and wiped her eyes with the back of her sleeve.

"You did?" He asked.

"Yeah." Sam replied, convinced that she was going to get the talk about how much he misses Carly already.

"Y'know, I loved Carly for what, years? But only recently I found out who I really loved." His chocolate brown eyes met with hers.

"B-but the kiss?" She spluttered out. The reason she had been crying all along.

"That's what I thought. I thought that... She would be the only one on my mind. And I'm glad I kissed her. I guess it let me know that I don't really love her... that way. Because Sam, I still stand by what I said in the elevator, I love you." Freddie smiled down at her.

Sam's heart burst with joy. "I love you, too."

Freddie leant down and brushed his lips against hers. Sam placed her hands on either side of his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. Unlike their other kisses, this one was full of passion, almost like their lips were saying 'You are the love of my life.'

They broke apart eventually, only smiling at each other. Sam reached up to hug Freddie and they stayed like this for quite some time.

Sam knew she would love Freddie way more than he would ever love her.

But he did love her as much as he could.

And she was okay with that.

* * *

**I just think Seddie is the greatest thing ever. So cute. Please review!**


End file.
